Gerra Bajo la Cruz del Sur
by thsodemw
Summary: Historia paralela


Para iniciar este relato debo aclarar una serie de puntos, para empezar todo este material no me pertenece por eso invito a los dueños del copirati a que lo utilicen a su criterio y yo no lucro con el(no demanden). Para continuar, esto trata de una serie de hechos paralelos a la historia conocida por todos los cuales suceden en un periodo de un año antes del fin de la guerra y no esta relacionado directamente con la historia.(dedicado a todos los fans de habla hispana)  
  
Guerra bajo la cruz del sur.  
  
Las sirenas de ataque resuenan en el cenit de la noche. La gente corre por los pasillos algunos a los votes de escape otros a los conjuntos de TDP(torpedos defensa próxima) "Lo peor es no tener adonde ir" eso es lo que cruza por la mente de uno de nuestros protagonistas, el Alférez Gabriel Gutiérrez. "Únete y conoce el mundo, preferiría vive rápido muere joven y deja un cadáver hermoso" en ese preciso instante los altavoces resuenan " A todo el personal establezcan posiciones" una tres otra se suceden las respuestas "comp1 listo" "comp2 listo" "comp3 listo" "comp4 listo" "comp5..,el estallido del torpedo contra el casco deja sordo a todo el mundo, las luces fallan y se inicia la entrada de agua, La ARA Rovinson inicia su escollaje. "Malditos, saben que nuestros torpedos solo tienen un cuarto del alcance de los de ellos" nuestro protagonista comienza a correr asta el lugar de la voladura el agua entra por las grietas del casco. Tomando una de las varas de refuerzo ayuda a un grupo de hombres a parar la entrada de agua, muchos saben que es inútil bastaría con que el muchsica lanzara otro torpedo para concluir el trabajo.  
Mientras tanto a 6 kilómetros, bajo el mar una figura se desliza feliz por ostentar otra victoria pero sin saber que detrás suyo hay otro cazador dos estelas cursan el agua el muchsica intenta escapar pero es tarde los torpedos le impartan por la mitad. Su cuerpo es destruido y por primera ves en su vida sabe lo que sintieron aquellos a los que cazo.  
En el puente de la corbeta Rovinson se siente una momentánea despreocupación. Momentánea porque aunque el muchsica desapareció de la escena tres arañas continúan en el juego "torpedos listos blanco asegurado" los torpedos salen de sus tubos guiados a su fatal sita con las arañas de mar. Una explosión luego otra la ultima estalla antes de tiempo. "capitán" "giro de 180 babor preparen con TDP babor" los segundos se convierten en horas la tensión se nota asta que los torpedos se alinean "torpedos.." "fuego todos los tubos" "uno fuera dos fuera tres fu.. trabado" "mierda, trayectoria" "impacto en tres " "dos" "uno" "impacto" la araña de mar logra romper la superficie pero no antes de que los torpedos la desaviliten, en su interior la sirena que la pilotea queda inconsciente.  
Momentos después la araña es rescatada por la Rovinson, "Alférez Gabriel Gutiérrez, a cubierta" Nuestro protagonista sube por las escaleras no tiene dudas en su mente busca su equipo, revisa todo luego sube asta la cubierta, donde esta el capitán y el primer oficial "Alférez Gabriel Gutiérrez reportándose mi capitán" "descanse alférez" "puedo proseguir con la extracción" "adelante".  
Repitiendo una operación, desactiva el seguro de la compuerta y se prepara, "comienza la guerra de los mundos" "déjese de bromas y termine" "si señor". La compuerta comienza a desatornillarse, cayendo a un lado. "odio esta parte" tomando un machete de abordaje de su moral lo usa para retirar el aislante* luego retira lo que el pensaba que era un cuerpo asta que este se mueve "carajo esta viva" "quítate" Dise el primer oficial sacando un arma de su campera "para que esta inconsciente" "y que" "Tiene rason el alférez teniente; e ustedes lleven la calabozo" Los dos marinos que se avían mantenido a ralla asta ese momento la levantan por los brazos y la retiran de la cubierta, "tendría mas suerte si hubiera muerto" "sentir compasión tiene un limite alférez, termine con su trabajo" Luego de unos minutos buscando en los restos de la araña encuentra lo que estaba buscando, el NAV (navegación autónoma o caja negra).  
"Ya esta señor la voy a llevar abajo para descargarla" " infórmeme cuando termine"  
  
Mientras bajaba por las escaleras los pensamientos se mezclaban en la mente Gabriel. a sus dieciocho años se había enlistado en la marina como cavo primero (eso fue uno año antes del inicio de la guerra) Por su desempeño durante los primeros meses fue ascendiendo asta llegar solo tres años después a ser oficial. Si bien esto no es extraño durante tiempos como estos, el no se acostumbraba a la idea de las responsabilidad de su cargo o quizás era al echo de la tarea que desempeñaba mucha gente cree que lo peor es tener que matar a alguien, aunque tener que sacar cuerpos destrozados de los restos de un minisub no es mucho mejor. Cuando llego a su camarote en la segunda cubierta entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el, "hogar dulce hogar" mirando lo que era camarote, área de trabajo y almacén de partes. Aunque luego penso que no tenia mucho de que quejarse por lo menos el cuarto era bastante grande en comparación a los del resto de la nave claro que eso era porque antes era la sala de oficiales. Se sentó en el único escritorio que abia en la aviación, abrió uno de los cajones saco un conjunto de cables y adaptadores coronados por un transformador conecto el NAV a su computadora de escritorio y comenzó a desencriptar la información. El proceso era automático en su mayoría por lo que luego de unos veinte minutos el avía concluido y Comenzó a revisar los datos navegacionales: "mar de Ross; cavo de Hornos; Y la pieza dorada los mapas de conductos glaciares" copio la información en un disco la llevo asta el camarote del capitán, luego de esperar unos momentos en el pasillo "Pase" "señor" "descanse" "Tuvimos suerte no acial mucho que avían salido de su base los datos muestran los estrechos polares de los que ellos tienen conocimiento" "bien les diremos a los pesesitos"(argot que significa submarinista) "creo que no les gusta que los llamen haci" "me rompes el corazón" "cambiando de tema que pasara con la prisionera" "no empieces" "pero capitán" "alférez le recomiendo que se calme a mi tampoco me gusta, pero es necesario" "es inhumano eso es lo que es" "ella no es humana" "la cortaran en pedazos" "se llama disección" "que lógica tiene eso, la primera o segunda ves la tuvo pero ahora que ya conocemos su anatomía es solo tortura" "Gabriel, eres un buen hombre pero no te olvides que de no haber sido por que nosotros disparamos primero ella nos hubiera hundido" "que yo sepa existen convenciones de guerra" "en esta guerra no se toman prisioneros" en ese instante sonó el intercomunicador, "entendido ponga rumbo a Ushuaia 1°ofisial" luego de eso el capitán corto el intercomunicador, "capitán" "Gabriel" "puedo hacer algo" "que" "podemos al menos evitar que este viva cuando comiencen" "tu sabes que dar especímenes en perfecto estado es una de nuestras responsabilidades, Aunque si ella se suicidara no seria nuestra culpa" "pero como podría hacerlo en el calabozo" "bueno tu sabes que con todos los daños causados por el torpedo no puedo dejar a que ningún tripulante en activo este de guardia, ella podría romper una luz y usar los vidrios como navajas" "entendido señor" "esta seguro que quieres hacerlo" "no podría dejar que otra persona lo hiciese" "entendido" "me retiro" "proceda". Bajando las escaleras llego a la ultima cubierta, esta estaba llena de soldadores y demás personal de reparaciones luchando por reparar los daños del torpedo, atravesando el cuarto de maquinas hacia proa Como un fantasma Gabriel no hablo con nadie en su mente se guntaban muchos sentimientos desde porque inbolucrarse por una enemiga asta si lo que iba a hacer no era una atrocidad, cuando llego a la entrada del el calabozo. Su pulso se aceleró, abrió la puerta. Cuando curso por esta lo primero que vio fue a su víctima encadenada e indefensa luego la reja que los separaba, cerro la puerta detrás de el. Abrió la reja ella reacciono alegándose contra la pared. Con un movimiento mecánico el rompió una de las luces con su cinturón en un golpe de látigo. Tomo el pedazo mas largo que pudo encontrar con uno de los trapos que servían como cama, la miro a los ojos los de ella lloraban los de el eran fríos y distantes. No hubo ruego ni petición era mas que eso honor entre asesinos. La sirena se pregunto si esto era lo que sentían aquellos que habia matado no con torpedos sino con la garra de la araña de mar. "Lo siento, pero creme que es mejor haci. Sin llanto ella serró los ojos y comenzó a cantar una canción triste, el tomo el vidrio y corto sus venas, como si no sintiera dolor ella siguió cantando luego de unos minutos solo se desmayo y luego murió.  
Gabriel Acomodo el cuerpo y le cerro los ojos. Lego salio de la habitación dejando todo como estaba espeto por que puso el pedazo de vidrio en las manos de ella. Salió subió la escalera del castillo de proa dejando atrás las cubiertas inferiores saliendo luego a cubierta climática, desde esta vio el puerto de Ushuaia y las naves allí estacionadas en el incesante desfile de navíos que saludaban a la Rovinson con sus sirenas estaba el portaaviones Río de Janeiro (si esta mal corrijan me) de la armada del brasil en el cual se estacionaban los escuadrones de ataque aeronaval Brasileños y argentinos, con sus dos escoltas las fragatas mecko260 de la armada chilena. Mientras se procedía con la entrada a dique de la corbeta. Gabriel bajo por la pasarela no quería estar cuando Bajaran el cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar por el puerto asta perderse en la noche.  
  
CONTINUARA(siempre quise decir eso) Aspecto cítricas En cuanto a algunos puntos para el lector por aislante yo me refiero a esa cosa blanca que se ve en el primer episodio de Blue Submarine y Sirena es como me refiero a las hibridas como Muteo. La Rovinson es una corbeta mecko 160 (si no me equivoco)de montajes modulares la cual posee por lo menos(instalados no modular) dos conjuntos TDP a cada lado(banda) En cuanto al portaaviones coloque el echo de que transportase también a los escuadrones argentinos es porque los superetandar tienen mejores prestaciones que los Skihawks y ya a habido operaciones conjuntas, escogí a las fragatas chilenas por que son las de mas nueva adquisición y por algunos de sus sistemas no son tan buenas para la casa en solitario de submarinos pero esto se anula cuando forman parte de flotas mayores. Mi teoría personal es que ante un conflicto de las características del mostrado es probable que la OEA forme un ejercito conjunto y la mayoría de las operaciones se darían desde suelo Argentino o Chileno. En cuanto a los de piases no mencionados por el momento(si yo estribera leyendo esto y mi país no fuera mencionado me molestaría)no es que me allá olvidado de los submarinos Peruanos o Venezolanos y creo que los Mig29 de la aviación peruana serian los únicos que podrían realizar ataques importantes desde el continente asta la Antártida. 


End file.
